


蝴蝶效應Butterfly Effect

by FLYYA



Series: Tron AU [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Bond.James Bond., Bondlock, Do I look like your Dad?, F/M, Happy Alan, Happy Clu Day, I’m your new Quartermaster., Kevin Lives, Kids, M/M, Miss Me?, You must be joking., emmmmmmm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLYYA/pseuds/FLYYA
Summary: 這一整部的前提是在Clu沒有叛變的情況下所產生的後來。全部的事都因此產生了影響。
Relationships: Clu (Tron)/Tron, James Bond/Q, Kevin Flynn/Alan Bradley
Series: Tron AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640149
Kudos: 1





	蝴蝶效應Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> 與另一位「工作者」合作。
> 
> 可獨立看。當然兩部都看最好。

創之城在黑暗的天空下快速地活躍著。街上來往的車輛，尾燈在快速的移動下形成一條條光線，顯現的創界忙碌的一面。不同顏色的道路分隔島，繁複卻又條理分明的在城市裡延伸。為使用者開闢便捷的交通。  
但在創樓裡邊，快速與條理似乎都被玻璃隔絕在外。

例行性會議，即使創界沒有發生任何事情。其實這樣說也不是很對，畢竟開會時只有兩個人，除非兩位創始者來。總之Clu和Tron每天至少都會有一次見到彼此的時候，面對面的。他們都選在Clu的辦公室（因為其他間太大了，他們只有兩個人）Tron會看著區域報告，而Clu則批審著公文。

看Tron站在辦公桌的另一邊，對方正在瀏覽報告。文件散在桌上，一大堆的事務要審。手指落在桌面上，敲出細小但清脆的聲音。髮絲、髮末、眉骨、眼睛、下巴、肩頭、腰身......他很確定自己專注於文件內容的眼睛又掃過那人的全身。

又來了。手指摩挲著自己的下巴。Clu強迫自己的目光轉移至下方，與桌面上的文字對上眼。那排排的符號好像也懂他這難處，但它們表示愛莫能助。它們只能做好自己的份內工作。

Clu皺起眉頭。他能察覺得到不爽的感覺漸漸佔據全身。搞什麼東西？為什麼自己無法解決這種事？是自身出了問題嗎？不。這絕對不可能。  
手指停在下顎上。那為什麼自己會對Tron有這種感覺？其實已經有一段時間，當他們倆相處的時後，他會直盯著後者看。不管是還有其他人在場還是獨處的時候，即使知道自己停留的時間過長了，但目光還是會忍不住追隨上去。

有別於以往想與對方比較的好勝心，這情緒更強烈於前者。

是種較溫和但又龐大的愉悅感。

想到這裡Clu的手指就停止摩挲。

他似乎摸索到了什麼。

「Clu。」  
被叫喚的他將視線對在發聲的那人眼睛。平靜又理性。似乎很少有波動，處理公事時也是一樣，冷靜地解決與給予指令。

可是他知道。知道那只是被藏起來了。

「有什麼問題嗎？」Tron問道。這問句落在兩人之間，好像砸碎了某個東西。

Clu沒回答。

問題可大了。他想。

Tron其實一直都知道那個專注於自己的那道目光。  
不管何時何地，只要兩個人共存在同一個空間，那目光就會在自己身上。它很強烈。

剛開始還好，因為那人會意識到時間過長或是手頭正在做什麼事而將其收回。  
但如前面所說的。  
它很強烈。

到了現在，兩人不知道為什麼都能接受這個相處模式。  
Clu安靜看著自己做事。有時自己也會瞄回去，會看到前者被逮住的一瞬間訝異跟接踵而來的有趣的變化。都在那雙眼睛裡發生。  
所以他有時候會想起那片跟自己一樣的棕色。他們都繼承了自己的使用者的顏色。就望著自己，不知道裡面翻覆著怎樣的情緒。  
情緒。Tron想著這個詞。因為自己跟Clu都是從使用者複製過來的，相對於其他的程式，他們獲得更多更貼近使用者的東西。從頭到尾，從裡到外。

他很強烈。

剛剛自己叫了對方，見到對方抬起眼看著自己。在棕色的裡面好像有什麼在晃動。但最後看到的在裡面的是自己。那目光總是追逐著在看自己。  
他很強烈。

他說出前陣子一直問的問題，可是對方都沒有給他答案。即使如此，類似的話語已成雙方的開場白。

「有什麼問題嗎？」他問道。  
他知道對方依舊不會給自己答案。

但自己好像意識到了什麼。  
答案，對方早在之前就給了。

剎那間，他們以為創界也是可以如此的寧靜。

「EMERGENCY」  
這條紅字叫醒兩位。

Tron馬上看向手中的面板。從外荒傳來的。大量的能量粒子。看來勢必要跑一趟了。「我去看一下。」Tron說。他繞過辦公桌走向電梯。想著外荒那邊會發生什麼事，當然也有可能只是個大閃電而已。  
「我跟你去。」Tron聽到Clu這麼說。Tron回頭看著他，自己頓了幾秒按下電梯鍵。「為什麼？」Tron問。對方大可待在這等他傳回消息好就好，何必也去？更何況他的公文也還沒處理完。「就想去。」Clu回答。他知道對方在想什麼，那檔事三兩下就好了，不需要前者操心。Clu勾起了不是發自內心的笑容。Tron看見了就沒理他。

直覺。到最後在電梯門闔起的時候他想。

討人厭的直覺。

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很喜歡Tron的所有事物。雖然說愛的大部分是因為摩托車。不過這也讓我想到了許多新奇的點子。（像是兩位小朋友的出場）不能多說，要保留驚喜。誰不愛驚喜。
> 
> 享受閱讀。  
> 希望喜歡。


End file.
